Anthony
Anthony, also known as Anthony's Betrayed Friend or ABF, was one of the most powerful beings the Magic Team had ever come in contact with and the greatest villain that they ever faced. He was a native of Invisible Isle, and possessed many ghostly powers. Anthony was also an Avatar, an earthbender before Shadow. ABF rose from the dead several times until Kurt finally stopped him for good. Biography Ambitions After completing his Avatar training in his homeland of Invisible Isle, Anthony felt that the only way fighting and battle could end in the universe was if he was in control of it. While he believed his goal was justifiable, he knew that creating a perfect universe would be a dark process and there would be consequences along the way to perfection. However, he firmly believed that he had to rule the galaxy to put it on the right path. He saw his opportunity with the civil war erupting on the neighboring planet Matravin. After, spending weeks determining which side would win, he took a ship to Matravin and anonymously started a political party with goals that would satisfy both sides of the conflict. Official from both sides began to take interest in his ideas, and support for his party grew rapidly. As popularity increased, Anthony began preaching ideas about how Matravin could dominate the galaxy and come out of Power World's shadow. His party brought both sides to peace, and the people elected him as their new leader. He told his people that he would remain anonymous, as he didn't want to represent one man, but rather all of Matravin. As things were being set up, Anthony found that the Avatar spirit had left him. He was not distressed by this, however, as he felt he played a much larger role in keeping the peace now. Still, he returned to his home on Power World in search of powerful individuals like himself that would help his plan progress. Life on the Team Serving as a high-ranking officer at a prison in Invisible Isle, Anthony met an interesting prisoner named Kurt. After heaving engaged in numerous conversations, the two grew close, and Kurt shared his dream of creating a unique team of talented individuals. Anthony saw this team as a chance to find other people that could help him fullfill his own ambitions. Anthony pulled some strings to get Kurt free on the condition of joining this team. It was Anthony who gave the team it's simple name, Magic Team. In hopes that new powerful individuals would reveal temselves, Anthony secretly ordered the Matravinians to attack Magic Castle. After some low level missions with Kurt, a distress came in from Magic Castle. Kurt wanted to respond as quickly as he could, but Anthony spoke for patience, as he still wanted the Matravinians to win in the end. Since Anthony came from military training, Kurt begrudgingly accepted his advice for the time being. But when reports got worse, he finally convinced Anthony that the Magic Team was the only help they were going to recieve. Upon arrival, Anthony and Kurt joined with local forces to drive the soldiers back. During the battle, Kurt noticed an exceptionally powerful individual fighting off twice the number of troops as any of the other militia. Once the soldiers had departed, Kurt made himself known as a friend and helper to the militia and gave them his thanks for the help. Once most had departed, he met Nolan., A mage with incredible power. After a quick discussion with Anthony, Nolan was given an invite. To say the least, he accepted. And the team moved into it's modern phase. By showing it's good intentions and great leadership, the Magic Team was officially recognized as protectors of the peace. Once the three were united, they went to work on building a base out of an unused underground complex. Soon, the team was called to aid the citizens of Electronic World, a nation of Power World that was by far the most technologically developed, which had severed its trade agreements with Invisible Isle after several disputes and entered an alliance with Magic Castle. Furious, Invisible Isle sent in forces to attack Electronic World. The Magic Team was dispatched to defend Electronic World. Anthony claimed to have uneasiness about fighting people from his homeland, and while he did have some remorse, he knew it would all be for the best with his master plan. On the 6th day of combat, Anthony was flying his SR-71 alongside Kurt and Nolan's respective planes, when Nolan had a near collision with the Tornado, resulting in the team meeting Jackson and spending the night with his family. The next day, Anthony and Kurt went to the capital to try and fix the situation politically. While waiting for the conference to begin, Anthony asked Kurt his thought's on Jackson. He replied with saying Jackson would be a great asset to the team, both with skill and politics. Anthony replied "No matter how good we make this team or what we do, conflict will always arise. I've been working on a plan to try to stop this problem at its source and I want you to be a part of it." But before Kurt could reply, the meeting started and that thought was forgotten. Within the next four days, a peace was signed and both sides agreed to work together. When they regrouped with Nolan and Jackson, Nolan proposed that Jackson be invited to join the team. Kurt quickly agreed. After returning to the base and helping Jackson train, Anthony told the team the story of who would become known as Anthony's Betrayed Friend or ABF. Kurt, Jackson, and Nolan were unaware that the person Anthony spoke of was actually Anthony himself. He identified ABF as an old friend of his from Matravin, who had recently become its leader and had plans of galactic conquest. Anthony went on to explain how he had tried to talk his friend out of it, his friend engaged in a fight with him, claiming that Anthony had "betrayed him," hence the name "Anthony's Betrayed Friend." When Nolan asked what his friend's name was, Anthony replied that he couldn't bare to say it, and informed them that he was simply going by "King of Matravin." Anthony new that he had to make his move soon and get Kurt on his side. He knew however, that Jackson and Nolan would not be swayed as easily, and that they would have to be dealt with, but he had to do it carefully so Kurt would still trust him. To initiate his plan, he claimed he had intelligence as to where one of ABF's bases might be. Anthony spoke of a powerful prototype ship being housed at the base, but also told them that they could get into the base through an underwater entrance. Anthony and the rest of the team travelled to the dock for the team submarine. On the way to the underwater base, Jackson noticed something on the radar, and identified it as a torpedo. Anthony smirked, he knew this was coming. Kurt ordered the others to get in the mini-subs. Anthony placed charges on two of the mini-subs before Jackson and Nolan entered, leaving one for himself and not touching Kurt's, which was marked differently. Anthony stood close to the sub he didn't put a charge on to make sure he got that one, but Jackson ran in so eagerly that he didn't notice him and jumped right in. Sensing that an argument that would appear pointless, Anthony got in one of the other subs with a charge on it, deciding that he wouldn't blow that one, and that Jackson would be dealt with another time. In the middle of the battle, Anthony detonated the charge on Nolan's sub. However, Nolan survived, and Jackson jumped out of his own sub and transformed into a new sub around Nolan. When they finally arrived at the base, Anthony phased through the wall and opened the docking bay doors. After entering, Jackson and Anthony got separated from Kurt and Nolan when a blast door closed. The walls inside the base were ghost-shielded, so Anthony couldn't phase through them. Kurt told the two to look for the prototype while he and Nolan tried to find the control room. Anthony saw this as a chance to deal with Jackson, but after seeing a few of Jackson's abilities, he began to consider that he might be useful as well. They made their way to the prototype, but as security robots stormed the hangar, the two climbed in the ship and made their escape. Jackson's piloting skills impressed Anthony to the point where he was pretty convinced he'd want Jackson in his plan too. However, then Jackson started flying the plane in loops and recklessly while laughing and smiling. Anthony then reconsidered, realizing that Jackson was too freelance and carefree to serve his cause. Nevertheless, he went along with it and pretended to laugh and enjoy himself while he considered a different approach. Once the team had assembled at the rendezvous, Anthony gave the intel that he had found a guardhouse near the base while searching in the base. Jackson was confused, as Anthony hadn't point it out when they were together. However, they maed there way over to the guardhouse. With Nolan guarding the means of escape and Jackson making sure no other guards entered, Kurt and Anthony went in alone. They quickly took out all the guards in the tower and made their way to the control room at the top. On the way, Anthony inconspicuously activated the communications-jamming signal and the knock-out gas at the entrance. When they reached the control room. Kurt asked Anthony about his source for these locations. Anthony asked if Kurt trusted him, with a reply that he did. He then went back to his plan of how to truly protect the people and how he wanted Kurt to join him in his plan to remove all war and battle from this galaxy. It would be "His legacy to the world". But before an answer could be made, there was a gunshot and Anthony fell to the floor, playing dead. Kurt panicked and tried to get his friends for help. As soon as Kurt left the room, Anthony got up and left through a secret exit. While Kurt tried to wake up Jackson and find Nolan, Anthony escaped in the prototype. He made contact with his fleet or Matravin warships stationed nearby. Before docking with them, however, he quickly flew to the base, grabbed some of his things, made it look messy, stole the security footage, and left before the rest of the team returned. Anthony had decided that showing was better than telling. Kurt would have to see his plan in action before he would believe it. After joining with his fleet, he returned to Matravin and announced that he, the King of Matravin, would now be going under the alias "ABF." To see ABF's history throughout the Great Power War up to his death, see Main Storyline. Anthony could not move on to the spirit world after his death. Instead, he ended up in one of the Nether's highest disciplinary areas and was punished for eternity. Personality and Traits Anthony was very ambitious, doing anything to further his cause. His travels told him that the peace people thought existed was a lie, and a great leader needed to do something in order to fix all the wrongs in the galaxy. But as as the war changed Kurt, it changed Anthony even more. He started using more and more dark powers in order to keep himself a step ahead of Kurt's team. He was eventually corrupted by it, and gave himself to darkness. By the wars end, he no longer cared about making a greater galaxy. He only cared about ruling it. Powers, Abilities, and Skills When he first joined the team, Anthony had the power to turn invisible. But also being a former Avatar, he had command of all four elements. To add to his abilities, he and Kurt spent many hours training in sword combat. Only Kurt was able to match him in this skill, but all his other powers could easily overpower Kurt. Later on, after Anthony failed to gain anything for trying to use the Master Power Crystal, he began developing his dark powers. He used his waterbending to develop bloodbending and manipulate and torture his enemies. His main attacks became dark blasts, and dark warping replaced his plane as the main mode of travel. Seeing the promise of dimensions as a war asset, he gave up his ability to turn invisible in order to dimension warp. Appearance and Gear Anthony always wore a simple set of tan robes when he was with the team. But as he became more corrupt, his clothes changed too. By the war's end, he wore dark black robes, usually with a hood and cape when he was not in combat. He never wore any sets of armor, mainly because he was so confident in his abilities that he felt he didn't have to. He had a mechanical arm however, from his elbow down. This was a training accident, but it only added to his reputation and made him all the more fearsome. Relationships with Other Characters Kurt Kurt was the only person on the Team whom Anthony truly trusted. He felt that Kurt would see reason and join him in his crusade. On Kurt's refusal, his opinion changed and he now believed that Kurt was his worst enemy. On his death could set Anthony's plan into full action. Jackson Anthony deeply resented Jackson. Not only because Jackson was from the zone which he hated most, but because he didn't like Jackson's happy attitude. If Kurt had accepted his offer, Anthony would have made sure that this did not include Jackson. Nolan Anthony was impressed with Nolan's combat abilities, but doubted his loyalty. He believed that Nolan would choose his home region over whatever Kurt said. He distrusted him and always kept a watchful eye to find a reason to prove his disloyalties to the team. None ever came. Zactus Zactus was Anthony's second in command, and the one he left in charge of all Matravin's Armed Forces while he was in his long states of healing. Zactus' betrayal, deeply bothered Anthony, who became more and more paranoid about his other officers and their loyalties. Category:Characters